FAQ:Gameplay
1. What factions are there in BC? There are currently five great factions in the world Asteras, not including unaligned characters: *Alliance - The alliance of the western civilized races led by Knights, consists of humans, dwarves and advanced Karn. *Chaos - Infernal beings invading Asteras from the realms of chaos. Mighty demons with personal agendas lead creatures of nightmares to spread anarchy in the world. *Twilight - Creatures of the night and underworld. The mysterious twilight council consists of undead, dark elves and other creatures of the night. *Qabal - A loose coalition of exotic and ancient cultures shrouded in mysticism, prophecy and secrecy. The Qabal consists of desert people, oriental cultures and exotic creatures. *Nature - Preservers and protectors of the nature. Nature is home to mighty treefolk, beasts, elven guardians and fleeting fae. Factions for more info 2. What happens in a BC battle? A battle in BC has 2 steps. Step 1: Battle Decision A battle troop in BC consists of 8 characters and 8 support cards. When you meet an opponent in battle (in Ladder, Arena or Campaigns), the system will randomly draw 4 of the 8 characters from the deck for combat. These are the active characters for this battle. The remaining 4 characters will not be used. You can drag the characters cards around to position them for battle and place a support card to each character within the time limit (2.00 minute). The system will randomly assign cards for battle once the time limit is up or if you click on auto-assign. Step 2: Battlefield Battle takes place on a Battlefield. A battlefield consists of the placements that was done in the battle decision step To elaborate further on what happen in the battlefield, here is a quick summary of the Battle Sequence. Rounds *A battle consists of several rounds. *Each round consists of a preparation phase and several match-ups. Preparation phases *Ongoing effects are usually checked and activated at this phase Match-up Characters take their turn using abilities and making attacks during a match-up. In each matchup there are 3 phases whereby different set of abilities are activated: *Main – activation of pre-combat abilities such as shock, drainbolt and etc. *Attack – characters launch physical attack. *End – activation of post-combat abilities such as regen, poison and etc. How-To-Play for more info 3. How do you win the game? You win if you managed to reduce your opponent’s morale to zero or if your characters annihilate the opponent’s deck. In situations whereby characters from both sides are killed off at the same time, the winning conditions are determined first by the players’ remaining morale and then followed by remaining energy. How-To-Play for more info 4. What does Unique keyword on the card means? Unique is a keyword. Battle decks cannot have duplicates character or support card with the unique keyword. Card for more info 5. What does ‘clan’ prefix on an ability means? Abilities with the ‘clan’ prefix (i.e. Clan: Dodge) requires an ally of the same faction to be in play for it to activate. For example, if you draw Zulfique (Qabal faction) with ‘Clan: Dodge’ ability during play decision, then you will need to have another Qabal in your draw in order to trigger Zulfique’s dodge ability in battle. Otherwise, the ability will be cancelled off during battle. Card for more info 6. What does Legend keyword on a card means? Each battle deck is restricted to 1 Legend card per deck. Card for more info 7. Why am I only meeting the NPCs/bots in battles? Can I meet other players? You can meet other players in LADDER. To meet only players and avoid NPCs, just tick the check box above the button. However, the number of players you meet varies depending on who is in the game during that time. You can only meet the same player three times per hour (according to server time). Or, if you want to battle for fun without affecting your rating, you can opt to send DUELS to other players. Just go to player list under DUEL and you can start sending challenges to other players. PVP '''for more info '''8. What is the difference between Silver, Bronze, Gold and Platinum brackets, and what do they mean? Players battling in the Ladder will only meet other players from the same bracket. A player's bracket is determined according to his/her Rating points. Following are the bracket categories: *Bronze : Less than 1650 *Silver : 1651 - 1850 *Gold : 1851 - 2200 *Platinum : More than 2200 Note that players will win or lose Rating only if they meet only players (NPCs are not counted). For more info about Rating, take a look at question No.9. A player meets another player of equal bracket in Ladder by default, but if u check the Open Bracket Mode, you can meet players of higher brackets. PVP for more info 9. What is Rating and how can I increase my Rating? Rating is an overall indication of the player’s strategy skills in battle and is used for determining brackets. You gain Rating if you battle with another player and win in LADDER and TOURNAMENT. Here are some rules regarding Rating: *Rating is calculated when you meet a player (not NPCs/Bots) in Normal Ladder or Tournament Ladder. You do not get ratings from battling NPCs/bots, campaigns or duels. *Rating will not be calculated if you meet the same player more than three times a day (according to server time). *Rating degrades by one point daily (but it is capped at 1500 point). *You will need to play at least one game per day to keep your Rating active. If you are one of our top ten players, please note that your rating will not be displayed on the leaderboard if you did not log in and play (at least one game) within two days. PVP for more info 10. How do I participate in Tournaments? It is available for all players in the ARENA and with no entrance fee and uses no supply. There are 2 types of tournaments available for players, Basic and Master, with further types in Master. Basic - Type 3 *Type 3 is for decks made up of entirely common and uncommon cards not exceeding 50 DP. *Each battle won in Type 3 Tourney gives 15 Glory Points. *Top 10 for each Type 3 tournament receive bonus of 75 GP. Master - Type 1 *Type 1 is for decks with no rarity restrictions, not exceeding 65 Deck Points (DP) *Each battle won in Type 1 Tourney gives 20 GP *Top 10 for each Type 1 tournament receive bonus of 100 GP Master - Type 2 *Type 2 is for decks with no mythic rarity cards allowed, not exceeding 65 Deck Points (DP) *Each battle won in Type 1 Tourney gives 20 GP *Top 10 for each Type 1 tournament receive bonus of 100 GP Only the tournament decks adhere to a Deck Point (DP) restriction (different for each tournament type). The other PVP features allow the players to craft their decks without a DP restriction. PVP for more info 11. What are Battle Points & Weekly Rating? Battle Points is a point system used to rank players in tournaments. Players gain Battle Points in the tournament room. Weekly Rating is a new point system used to rank players for the Tournament's Weekly Prize. Players gain or lose Weekly Rating in the tournament room. Please note that you also gain or lose Ratings (see no.9) inside the tournament room. PVP for more info 12. How are Weekly Rating calculated for players from the same IP? To encourage fair play in competition, there are differences in Weekly Rating calculation for players from the same IP. Note that players from the same IP gain and lose weekly rating at the following rate in the same day: *1st game vs player from same IP: No loss/ gain *2nd game vs player from same IP: 25% loss/gain *3rd game vs player from same IP: 50% loss/gain *4th game vs player from same IP: 75% loss/ gain *5th game vs player from same IP: Both players do not lose/gain Weekly Rating PVP for more info 13. What are the Tournament Rewards? You can get rewards from winning the daily Tournament and you stand a chance to win prizes for the overall weekly tournament result. Basic Tournament Rewards *1st - 40% of Shard Pot *2nd - 20% of Shard Pot *3rd - 10% of Shard Pot *Remaining Top 50% - 5% of Shard Pot *Consolation - 25 shards *75 Glory Points for each top 10 player Master Tournament Rewards *1st - 40% of Shard Pot *2nd - 20% of Shard Pot *3rd - 10% of Shard Pot *Remaining Top 50% - 5% of Shard Pot *Consolation - 25 shards *100 Glory Points for each top 10 player Weekly Reward *Players must play at least 3 matches in the week to qualify for the weekly reward. *At Thursday 04:30am (GMT +0), the players with the highest total accumulated Weekly Rating for the week will be awarded prizes. *1st Place, 10 x Protean Tokens *2nd Place, 5 x Protean Tokens *3rd - 5th Place, 3 x Protean Tokens *6th -10th, 1 x Protean Token PVP for more info 14. What are the BattleCraft Deck Building rules? *A battle troop consist of 8 character cards and 8 support cards. *4 of a Kind - You can have a maximum of 4 of the same character cards. *Unique Keyword - Decks cannot contain duplicate unique cards. *Legend Keyword - Each deck is restricted to 1 Legend card per deck. *Only the tournament decks adhere to a Deck Point (DP) restriction (different for each tournament type). The other PVP and PVE features allow the players to craft their decks without a DP restriction. Decks for more info